Bra and her Fate
by Vegetas Girl
Summary: What if Bra warned the others about the andriods? And why is a little girl with her?*Chapter 6 up*
1. Bra arrives

A young girl of 19 had just beat Freiza with out breaking a sweat.

She was tall and had black raven hair. Her eyes were endless pools of black. She had sensed the others there. Her father in his pink bad man shirt. His hair gravity defying. His eyes were hers, expected they held pain. Then there was krillin the bald man.

"Man I hope she's on our side." Krillin voice trembled

Vegeta stared at the girl. She was strong and a super sayain. A little girl had come with her. She was about 5 years old. Trunks looked at his sister in awe. He was never as strong as her and never will be. 

The girl landed next to Trunks. She stared a the little girl in Trunks arms.

"Hi Maegan." voiced the girl(older)

"Hi mommy did the bad guys go away?" 

"Yes they did honey."

"Well done Bra father would have been proud,"

"Yeah whatever Trunks."

"um excuse me?

"Oh hi you must be Krillin, I'm Bra.

"Nice to meet ya'."

"Well may I ask-

"Girl what are you doing here?" Vegeta said

"I'm here to see Goku."

"Karrott isn't on the planet."

Trunks looked down at her watch it was 12'o clock.

"Oh, we know he wont be here for another hour." 

"How do you know boy a third class like your self wouldn't posses such information."

"Lets just say I can see the future."

"Really? asked Bluma ( you know she's always wanting to learn.)

"Look what's your name(Bra of course knows her own mother just doesn't want to blow her cover. Back to the story.) I have no time for your weakling future telling." Bra spat

Vegeta blasted off leaving a vapor trail behind. He couldn't stand the womans loud shrill voice. But the girl called Bra had sounded so much like him, it freaked him out.

Back to Bluma and Bra.

"Oh, and may I ask what's a bitch like you doing with a hot guy like that?"

With lighting fast reflexes Bra took the front of Bluma's shirt and lifted her 2feet off the ground.

"First of all my names Bra not bitch, second that's my older brother, third I cant stand riches bitches like you."

Bra temper was off the self. Bluma could feel the heat come off her. She looked in to Bra's eyes and the looked murderous. They looked like Vegetas. Bluma stared at her and cringed. She felt fear tremble within her. Bluma was scared for her every life. 

Oh sorry cliffhanger. Will Bra beat up HER MOTHER!!! Or will she cast her aside. Please review. Tell me what you think. Be sending the next chapter soon

Vegetas Girl


	2. Bra Vs. Bulma (aftermath)

"Mommy don't!" screamed Maegan

Bra looked down at her daughter her eyes held fear for her grandmother she knew and loved. Bra promised herself that she wouldn't bring any pain to her daughter.

"Your lucky my daughters here I would have killed you on the spot." Bra growled

Bra threw Bulma aside as if she was just a rag doll. A rag doll with no purpose in life.

"Well my sister Bra has had it rough and I don't think its wise to make her mad."

"Well then maybe she shouldn't be such a bitch."

Bras ki jumped she strolled over to Bulma and raised her hand to slap her. But then she heard a soft crying. Bra turned around and saw her daughters tears. Maegan cried this time louder.

"Mommy don't your scaring me."

"Kami Maegan your such a weakling."

"Trunks don't call my daughter a weakling you may be my older brother but I would kill you for her."

"Well I'm not about to let that brat bust my eardrums hollered Trunks

"Trunks this kills my ears to!" Bra screamed back

Maegan was crying so hard she was choking. She began to cough. Bra turned to look at Maegan to see her cherry red. Bra walked over to Maegan picked her up and started to comfort her. She told Maegan she would never hurt her. And not to fear her. Bulma saw how gentle she be came when it came to her child. She looked deep into Bras eyes it held love, comfort, that only a true mother has. She didn't know if it was her daughter or not. She was to busy in thought or fearing for her life.

"Wow your great with kids." 

"She should be it's her brat."

"How old are you?"

" 19." (sorry I'm changing Maegan's age she is 2 now.)

"19 and your a mother!" screamed Bulma

Bra winced //My mother sure has a really high and shrill voice// thought Bra

Bra smirked "yeah she's a handful but worth it." 

"How old is she?"

"2."

Bulma felt her world go dizzy and then black.

30mins later

Maegan was sound asleep on the rock next to Bulma. Bulma hadn't waken up yet from the discussion that Bra and her had.

"Goku should be here in another 20mintues." said Trunks he looked so bored that it would make anyone sleep.

"Hey Trunks you want to spar?"

They flew up high and took a fighting stance. Trunks and Bra were so fast Piccolo had trouble watching them. Bra was always faster that Trunks. She landed a punch on Trunks jaw. But that left him to kick her in her ribs. Bra formed a small ki ball. It glowed blue then it turned yellow. Vegeta watch his two children fight. He disapproved of there skills. They were good but not good enough. Vegeta silently cursed himself for being so weak. About 10 mintues in the match Bra quite. 

"Goku could be here any minute so I think we better quit while your ahead Trunks."

"Yeah all right."

"Wow who taught you how to fight like that?" asked yamcha

"Our cold hearted father." spat Bra


	3. Bra sad story

"Wow your dad must know how to fight."

"Yes he did." Bra said with agony

"You seem sad, why?"

" Let me tell you I have had a horrible childhood. My father was very proud man. He died before I was born. I didn't know him until I was ten. He was wished back by the dragonballs. My mother loved him so much she would tell me how they fought and how it amused him. She seemed so depressed all those years. He always called me his princess and I was to him. I was trained by Gohan and Trunks before he came back to life. My brother and mother hugged him with open arms. I on the other hand did not. I was to shy to approuch him. But he came over to me. He picked me up and told me that I was to spend the day with him. I spent the day with him and I found that he was caring and loved us very much but he never showed that to anyone else. But then 3 years later the andriods came. He fought so hard. He died with honor. My mother died shortly afterward. She died of a broken heart. My brother had to work two jobs to support us. He went to collage while I went to middle school. I was never loving. I'm emontionless. I have no fear in my heart because I have nothing to lose expect my daughter which I will have to leave her with Trunks when I die."

Vegeta listen closely to her story. He never knew the girl had suffered so much. He had to give her cerdit she masked her emotions very well. 

Goku's ship crashed to the earth. He climbed out. He looked around and saw all his friends. But there were 3 people he didn't know.

"Hey guys!"

"Goku welcome home."

Goku stared at the girl with long black hair.


	4. 3 years later

Declaimer: I don't own dbz or its characters expect Maegan 

3 years Later

Vegeta looked at the little boy in the crib. His lavender fuzz that was considered hair. The little boy looked up at his father with those deep ocean blue eyes. Vegeta picked the boy up and cradled him. Baby Trunks gurgled and waved his arms around. Vegeta rocked him.

"Well, boy I have to go."

Vegeta laid the little boy back down in his cradle and kissed the top of his forehead. 

"I love you my son."

With that Vegeta flew out the window.

Vegeta met Goku in less than 30 minutes were the androids were suppose to attack. It was now 9:30Am.

"Karrotto were is that girl?"

"She will be here."

There was a poof and stepped out a young girl with black hair and purple streaks.

"Hey Bra!"

"Hi Goku."

"Were is Trunks?'

Vegeta looked at his rival.

//Did he just say Trunks? Nah I just imaged it//

"Trunks get your ass out here!" yelled Bra

"Well sorry Bra if I didn't have to change Sarah's diaper I would have been out there a long time ago."

"who's Sarah?" asked Goku

"My other daughter."

"Trunks damn it get Goten to help you."

"He's to busy training Maegan."

"Tell him I said to help you."

"Ok but you know he wont like being disturbed." 

//I'm going insane that's not my son in there yelling//

Trunks came out of the ship carrying a butt naked little girl. 

"He said you change her."

Bra clenched her fist at her sides. She was extremely pissed.

"Goten!!"

A young man that looked like a lot like Goku stepped out of the ship. 

"Yes Bra?"

"I asked you to help Trunks change Sarah's diaper."

"Oh sorry I guess I got distracted I'll take care of it." 

Trunks gave the baby to Goten. 

"Man Trunks you could have wiped her." grumbled Goten

"Mom, dad isn't training me anymore he said something about you telling him to change Sarah's diaper." 

A young girl of 13 said. (Changed her age again)

"You must be Maegan."

"I am why?"

"I'm Goku."

"Mom can we train?"

"Yes only for a little while."

Maegan floated in the air and threw punch after punch at her mother. Bra easily dogged Maegan's punches. Bra kicked Maegan's left side which sent her flying into a mountain. 

"Maegan your leaving your left side open your going to have to work on that."

"Yes mother."

Maegan got up and walked in the ship. Maegan came out with a little of about baby Trunks age.

"Mom, Dad and uncle Trunks kinda made a mess."

"Those idiots wouldn't know if a ki blast hit them."

Goten came out and looked pale.

"Goten are you alright?"

"I think we have a problem."

"what?"

"Veginna has followed us from the future. "

"What how in the hell did she do that?"

"I don't know she's your sister."

"ok Goten you track her down. Maegan get Sara go to the computers mainframe and download her file. Trunks you help me explain this to the others."

"Girl what is everyone raving about."

"Well my sister is well....evil she has sided with the androids but I have to tell you a long story about her and I don't think you want to hear it.

Well Veginna is 16. And I will reveal her dark past in the next chapter. Chapter 6 will be out soon.

Vegetas Girl


	5. Veginna arrives

"Girl what's is it about this girl that makes you so fearful of her?"

"Well let me start from the being ok?"

"Fine don't make it long."

"She was stole from us when she was about 5 years old. My father was one of the strongest man on the earth. But he died when the androids came. So me and Trunks tired to save her. Friezia still in our time for some reason. He stole her and we failed to save her. And that's all I know other than she's evil.

"Well we have to find her."

"A mere girl couldn't deft me."

"We still have to find her." 

They sped off only a mile away when a explosion rocked the island. There was a strong ki in there presence.

"Well look who it is, Bra and Trunks."

A girl about 16 stood in front of the z fighters. Her was dark black, her eyes were the same pools as Bras. She was dressed in tight black leather pants, and a tight black tank top. Her lipstick was a deep red. She looked like evil it self. A girl next beside her was blonde. She had crystal blue eyes. She stared hard at the z fighters. Her arms crossed in front of her chest. The boy looked a lot like the girl with blonde hair. His hair was a sleek black and his eyes were blue with a hue of green. His right ear had a gold hoop in it.

"If I must say Veginna's you don't look like you've changed."

"Oh, no actually I have just not in the way you wanted."

" Veginna's you have to come back to us your not evil your good. You just have to see that."

"Does this look like I'm good?"

Veginna shot a ki blast wiping out half the island. Killing innocent lives.

"I live to see people fear me. To tremble at my feet. It feels so right to hear them scream for mercy and then I just kill them while they beg."

Vegeta looked at her in horror 

Veginna smirked then started to laugh. 

"Your sick."

"No I wasn't the one who failed in trying to save me. I was the one vailded. I was tortured and I got a beating constantly. But that wasn't the worst of it." Veginna face fell. "The worst of it was being raped by Friezia and the other men. I fought back how ever and I was sent to the infirmary a lot. I was so roughed up I couldn't walk. I was weak. I was weak enough to think you'd save me. I'm not weak now and I have you and Frieze to thank for that one." Veginna's smirked

"Veginna's I'm sorry-

"I wouldn't be I mean I'm stronger now so now I can kill you and this planet. I will be ruler of this whole galaxy."

"No Friezia will be."

"Not if I appect his offer of being queen. And I will be back my dear sister just watch your back, or your children's for that matter. "

"You wont touch them." growled Bra

"Oh and who's goanna stop me?"

"I will even if your my sister."

"I will be back. Lets go 17 and 18!"

Veginna flew off with 17 and 18. Bra began to shake with anger. 

"Damn it that lizard will pay!" screamed Bra

Bra and Trunks never imaged that she went through that. Bra began to realize that she was about ready to cry. She just heard her sister was raped, and she was forced to do things she didn't want to do.

"Oh God."

Bra began to cry.

"Damn it emotions are weak I shouldn't be crying."

"Bra its ok to cry.' said Goku he was worried about Bra he never seen her look like Vegeta so much. Bra began to scream she powered up to super sayain, but something clicked inside her she reached super sayiaian 3. She was so anger she threw a ki blast at the city below. But then she decide to throw it at the sea.

"Bra!" screamed Goten

"Goten I...

Bra powered down and fell into Goten's arms crying.

"Goten I really cant take it she was vailded. He hurt her. God what am I going to ......

Bra wept some more. Vegeta stared ay her. He never felt so much power in his life. Trunks floated over to Bra and Goten were he hugged them both. Trunks wept with his sister knowing all this was his fault. Goku floated by Bra.

"Bra I think you should tell everyone your name and you should tell them the truth. Their confused and I think its right if you do."

"Alright I will."

"My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

Vegeta looked up in shock then he looked at the girl known as Bra.

"My name is Bra Bulma Briefs."

"And mines Goten Goku Sun."

Goku looked at his future son and smiled.

"And my sisters name was Veginna Brianna Briefs."

Vegeta stared at his future children. And he had this feeling he needed to comfort her. He couldn't help but gawk at them. Vegeta actually looked at them closely. His son had his mothers eyes his good looks. His daughter looked like her mother. Her black eyes were his they were beauitful but both there eyes held pain, anger, hatred. 

//I'm getting soft. I cant believe I getting weak.//

But Vegeta didn't know why his blood was boiling. It wasnt that he was getting weak it was because he loved them and Bulma. 

Sorry I have to stop here. Is Vegeta having a fatherly feeling? Is he goanna help Bra and Trunks threw there grief? Well you got to read the next chapter. Please review!!! Id really like it if you did.

Vegetas Girl


	6. Vegeta has feelings and Bras breakdown!!...

Bra looked around her. She saw the Z fighters gawking at them she couldn't blame them. 

"I suggest that we get to work on our attack." stated Bra

"Bra she's our sister and your planning on attacking her?"

"She's a threat and if I have to do it alone so be it."

Bra flew off towards the mountain she came from.

"Bulma get your stuff together now!"

"Bra what going on?"

"Just do as I ask damn it!"

"Mom I want to fight the androids."

"Maegan not now."

" Yes mom I going to fight!"

"Damn it Maegan no."

When Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Goten arrived they saw Bra and Maegan arguing.

"Mother I will fight them and you cant stop me."

"I can and I will."

"Mother I will not sit around and watch everyone die around me, and I could have done something about it."

Maegan flew off angry and upset.

"Damn it! screamed Bra

"Bra-

"Bulma get your fucking stuff together and go home its not safe here." screamed Bra

Bulma nodded and got baby Trunks and lifted off. Bra went to check on Sara.

"Hey sweetheart."

Bra gathered her up in her arms unaware of the others.

"You know Sara my dad told me to look up at the stars to find him and I always did. You know I never saw him but I felt him watching over me. And I always felt on track nothing to worry about. But now I'm a mess. I don't know what to do. I am lost and I cant find my way back."

Bra stared to cry and she instantly went into a never ending cry. Goten went up to her but his arms around her and Sara. Goten and Bra stayed like this for a while.

"Goten do you think I am wrong for attacking Veginna? 

"No, I don't she's changed and there is nothing we can do."

Bra sobbed in his chest. She could not stand being this vulnerable and weak. It showed them that at times she could break down. It showed them her leadership was her strong point. Her life was a mess and it seemed that you could not even make it right. 

"Alright lets go to Capsule Corp. and lets discuss what were going to do." said Goten his arm around a weeping Bra. Trunks looked at Goten.

"Goten let me take Bra."

Goten nodded. 

Trunks put his arms under Bras legs and carried her to capsule corp. When they got there Bulma was claming down baby Trunks. Bulma looked at Bra. She put baby Trunks in his crib. He soon fell asleep.

"You boys train or whatever you do while me and Bra talk. Bra nodded in agreement. She needed to talk to her mother. She had sensed that Bulma knew the truth about her and Trunks. Vegeta looked at Bra and he began to feel like he needed to comfort her again. 

//I'm getting weak// thought Vegeta. The boys left and Bulma sat down.

"Bra I know your upset but I have a lot of questions."

"Like what?"

"Who is your brothers father?"

"Vegeta."

"And who is his mother?"

"You."

"And your my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Then come here."

Bulma wrapped her arms around her and let her cry. 

"What the madder?"

"Veginna's she was raped."

"Who is Veginna?"

"My younger sister."

Bulma felt sick. She turned pale. She had this queasy feeling in her stomach. It was clawing at her. She went to the bathroom and threw up her breakfast. Vegeta had sensed his mates sickness hurried toward the house.

"Were is she girl?"

Bra pointed at the bathroom and she continued to cry. 

Vegeta walked down the hall and pounded on the door.

"Woman are you all right in there."

"No."

Vegeta opened the door to find a very pale Bulma. He swatted down were Bulma was.

"Vegeta our future daughter was...

Bulma couldn't finish her sentence she gagged up her breakfast again. Vegeta rubbed her back. He picked her up and walk towards their bedroom. He laid Bulma down and covered her up. He kissed her and went to walk out the door.

"Vegeta?"

"Onna you need your rest."

"Would you talk to Bra?"

"If you rest."

"Yes I will."

"Then I will talk to the girl."

Vegeta walked out of the door. His sayiaian hearing picked up Bra still crying. He walked in the living room and saw Bra huddled in the corner. She looked like a lost and scared little girl. He walked over to her. He wiped her tears and she looked at him in confusion. 

"Emotions are weak girl, but that is what make us strong."

Bra looked at Vegeta and threw her arms around him and cried softly. 

"Daddy I couldn't save her."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I know you tried girl."

Vegeta picked Bra up and walked toward his old bed room. He laid her on his bed and covered her up like he did Bulma. He kissed her forehead and walk out.

//I am getting weak damn it why is that girl doing that? Shit I need to train//

Vegeta walked to the gravity room and stared to train.

Wow that was long. Anyway review(giving puppy dog eyes)

Should I continue? Chapter 7 will arrive soon.

Vegetas Girl 


End file.
